Beaten
by Kyln
Summary: Bella has been Abused all of her life. Will her prince come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1: Beatings

Okay, so I should be working on my other story, but I'm lazy and this one has been bugging me, so here it is :)

Enjoy!

* * *

He grabbed my hair and pulled my to the floor, shoving my face in the broken bits of plate and food.

"Do you see what you've done!" He pushed me harder into the floor and I felt the pieces of glass begin to pierce my skin. Nausea came over me when I smelled the sickening sweet blood.

"Yes, I'm..I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I sobbed

"YOUR ALWAYS SORRY YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS GIRL!" He picked me up and banged my head against the wall. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT DON'T YOU! DON'T YOU"

"No, no I." He slapped me in the face, "Please." He slapped me again and then threw me to the floor.

"Get out of my sight you disgusting creature." I tried to stand up and felt antagonizing pain in my ankle causing me to fall back to the floor with a small yelp. "GET OUT OF HERE I SAID" I could tell he was coming for me again and so I quickly got up, ignoring the pain and ran out of the house, looking over my shoulder to see if he would follow me. But he didn't, he never did.

You see, I am an orphan. My parents died when I was eight, leaving me with nowhere to go, no one to take care of me. I had run away from all the social workers, I had been so confused and they all seemed like monsters, playing around with me as if I was an inanimate object. Paul had found me on the streets a few nights later, half dead from starvation and hyothermia. He took me in.

At first, things where good. He seemed like a nice man who truly cared for me. But then one night I accidentally threw up on him and he exploded, slapping and kicking me until I couldn't stand up. He left and came back the next day, apologizing, telling me that he had trouble with his temper and it wouldn't happen again.

And it didn't for a few weeks, but then I got him angry and it happened again, and again, and soon it was an everyday occurrence. He was always drunk and brought strange "Friends" over to the house. I would lock my self in my room when he was home, especially when his friends where there too. I would try not to anger him. I would try to make everything perfect for him. But I was clumsy and stupid, I always messed up.

I thought about leavening allot, but I had nowhere to go, no money to get me anywhere. I had no friends. I had never attended school or anything. I only went out of the house to do errands for Paul and every now and then I would sneak out when Paul would go missing for a week or two like he tended to do and stop by the library, teaching myself everything I would need to know. Reading books way beyond my reading level.

And now here I was, out on the street. I would go back in the morning when his anger had died down like I always did when he was this mad and it would be like nothing had ever happened. Well, at least until he got mad again.

I limped down the street and stopped outside a wall-mart, sitting down on a bench to examine the damage. I pulled up my pants leg to examine my angle first. It was in the most pain. It was most definantly broken and out of place. My whole foot was swollen and purple. I reached down and gently prodded it until I found the right place and moved the bone quickly back in place. I bit my tongue to hold back a yelp and tears rolled down my cheeks.

I had broken many bones before and knew by now that the only way it would heal was if it was in the right place. I tore of a piece of my jacket and wound it tightly around my ankle, securing it with a piece of string from my pocket. Next was my face. I gingerly touched over it. They're where several deep cut, but the worst was a gash that had a deep piece of glass embedded in it.

This was going to be difficult, I would need to find a mirror to look at what I was doing. I hade become an expert over the years on caring for my injuries. I had even read a few medical books at the library. It was my survival skill. I layed back and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain, willing it to go away.

"Oh my"

My eyes quickly shot open at the gasp. The most beautiful women I had even seen stood in front of me. She was small, but taller than me. Her skin was chalky white and her eyes where a beautiful golden color with dark purple bruise like shadows under them. She had wavy carmel hair cascading down her back and her eyes where filled with concern.

"Oh my dear, what happened to you?"

"Oh its nothing" I lied casually, I had perfected this skill, "I fell of my bike is all. I'll be fine"

"Oh no, you need to see a doctor!"

"Really, I'm okay" I said waving my hand to wave it away as if it where nothing, but I winced when a searing pain went up my wrist to my elbow. Her eyes opened even wider. Shoot.

"Come on I'll take you" she said, a determination in her eyes

"No thank you" I said polity as possible. I could tell she really did want to help me, but I honestly had no money to go to the doctor.

"I insiste!" when I shook my head no she sighed heavily "Well, at least let me take you to my house to see my husband. He is a doctor. Please, let him take a look at you." I was very ready to refuse her offer when I began to feel nauseas and before I knew what had happened I passed out.

I opened my eyes to find that I was lying down on a nice leather seat. I was definantly in a car. My first instinct was to get away, to jump out, to get out of danger, but before I could do anything I remembered what had happened.

"How are you feeling" the lady was in the front seat driving. I tried to sit up, but my head immediately started to spin. Why lie now? I was already in too deep.

"Horrible" I could see the frown cover her face even in the dark.

"We are almost to my house. Carlisle will fix you up" With that I put my head pack down and drifted into a light sleep. When I work up I was lying in a bed. I breifly remembed cold stone arms picking me up and bringing me into the house. There was a buzz of commotion and someone had to leave the house, something about not being able to stand my smell. Was I that bad? Then I think somebody, probably the man called Carlisle, probed around all the injuries. I had barley been conscious through it all and everything was fuzzy. I sat up and saw a cast on my leg, a splint on my arm ,and various bandages covering my body. I reached up to touch my cheek and felt a few stitches tugging my skin back in place. My entire body ached with pain and purple bruises had begun to form over my arms, legs, and hips. I was just about to get up and try and make my way out of the house when a man came in the door. He was inhumanly beautiful with the same pale skin, gold eyes, and purple shadows as the women the night before.

"I wouldn't try and get up if I was you," he said with a small smile. He came and sat on the edge of my bed, extending a hand towards me.

"I'm Carlisle." I reached out to shake his hand attentively. His skin was cold and stone hard.  
"Bella" I said cautiously. My life had taught me to trust no one and he was no exception.

"Bella, Esme tells me you where in a bike accident, can you tell me what happened?" Esme must have been the women from the night before.

"I crashed my bike into a ditch and landed on a broken bottle" He gave me a disbelieving look, but said nothing of it.

"You broke your leg, and spranged your wrist. You busied two of your ribs and I had to give you five stitches on you face."

"Thank you for everything." I told him politely, "But I really have to get going now" I tried to sit up but he merely chuckled at me and gently pushed me back down.

"I don't think so. Your in no condition to go anywhere right now, you need to rest, but if you would like you can call your parents and see if they would like to come pick you up and either take you to a hospital, take you home ,or leave you here for a few days so I can watch how you are healing." Oh no.

"Umm.Well, they are out of town for the week, but I have to get home, they wouldn't want me staying at a strangers home" I lied, coming up with the best excuse I could think off while my head was spinning

"Why don't you give me their number then so I can call them and talk to them, You really should stay in some ones care."

"I..they..I don't know it" He stared me down, looking me straight in the eye. I looked down and played with a lose sting on one of the covers.

"Bella" I didn't look up at him, but fidgeted slightly in my bed, "You where not in a bike accident. Please who did this to you." I felt my vision begin to blur as tears threatened to fall. I blinked them back. I could not cry now. I could not show weakness.

"I don't know what your talking about" My whisper was hardly audible but he heard.

"Bella please" When I didn't look up at him he sighed. "Fine, we can talk about it later" With that he walked to the door, I felt him give me one last look before he exited. I layed down and turned over on my side, letting a single tear roll down my face. This wasn't good. Paul would most defiantly be mad if wasn't home in a few hours, but there was no escaping. I couldn't walk with the crazy caste on my leg. I layed there for about twenty minutes when I heard the door creak open slowly. I rolled over to see a pixie like girl peaking into the room. She had short hair and was no taller than an eleven year old, but she looked to be about my age. She walked gradually into the room, a gigantic small on her face when she realized I was awake. She came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm Alice"

"Bella" her smile grew even wider if that was possible and she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile at her. Her happiness was contagious.

"You very pretty" I bushed at her comment. I had never been told that before and quite frankly I did not believe it. It was a pity comment. She took a deep breath and look like she was about to say something (allot of something) when a tall, lean guy with honey blonde hair walked thought the door.

"Alice, what did I tell you about bothering her? Hmm?" Alice's eyes widened and she looked extremely innocent, or guilty. One of the two.

"What ever are you taking about love?" He looked over at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry. Bella, right" I nodded my heard. "I'm Jasper, very nice to meet you." He stayed by the door, keeping distance between us for some odd reason, and waved at Alice. "Come one Alice, Emmet wants to ask you something. Sorry for bothering you Bella" and with that they both left. No one bothered me for the rest of the day and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping

Okay, so I dont know if yall will like this at all, but if you do I have two choices for you.

You see, next week is exams and I probably will not have alot of time to write. I have more than just this chapter written though. Heres the choices

1. I can post everything that I have today, and not update all week probably.

2. I can not post everything today and I can update everyother day this week.

Your choice. Tell me what yall would like better. :)

* * *

When I woke up I found a tray of food on my bedside table. The clock on the wall told me it was 1 am. I quickly ate the food and then shakily stood up. I needed to get out of here. Paul was probably already outraged and if I didn't get home soon my punishment would be even worse than before. I made my way out of the room slowly, trying not to put any weight on my caste, only to be confronted with stairs. Shoot. I sat down and began to inch my way down the stairs, step by step. The house was beautiful and the whole downstairs looked like one big living room, a beautiful white grand piano stood on a small platform. I felt guilty leaving theses people who had been so nice to take me in and take care of me. I opened the door to leave when I started to fall. I braced my face, getting ready for the blow, but it never came. Instead I felt to cold stone arms wrap around my waste and pull me. Electricity shot through my body from where the arms touched me. As soon I was upright the arms released me as if I had burned them. Standing in front of me was a Greek god. His hair was a strange messy bronze color and he had beautiful topaz eyes. He held the same characteristics of his family. I stared in awe, and he smiled a beautiful crooked smile

"Where do you think your going?"When he spoke his cool breath had blown straight into my face. It was a scent like nothing I had ever smelled and I had to resist the urge to lean in and sniff him.

"I..I.. Was...just." I couldn't speak, he was dazzling. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Is that all?" I nodded my head stupidly. "Come on, lets go sit outside. He put his hand on my shoulder, touching the least amount of my skin as he could, but the burn his hand left on my skin was still there. It felt amazing. He led me to a swing on the porch where we sat down

"I don't think we have been properly introduced" He voice was deep and musical "I'm Edward"

"Bella"

"It is very nice to become your aquantince Bella" he said with a sincerity that stung, "Now, might I ask where you thought you where going"

"Home"

"Couldn't you wait until morning ?" I didn't have any intention of telling him anything until I looked in his eyes.

"No"

"Why is that"?

"Paul will be mad"

"Who is Paul? Your boyfriend"

"No, he's my...my...caretaker?"

"I don't understand"

"He takes care of me"

"Why would he be mad" his eyes seemed to bear into mine, willing me to tell him the truth. Before I knew what was happening I was telling him everything. I spilled my heart to a complete stranger. His expression went to from sympathy, to anger, then to a mix of the two. Tears began to pour down my cheeks relentlessly and I began to hyperventilate. He pulled me into his cheast, rubbing circles into my back and stroking my hair. He hummed a familiar tune in my ear, and I fell to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Visits

Okay, so I couldnt wait. Here is another chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up I was no longer outside, but I was lying on a black leather sofa that smelled exponentially good. I sat up and got my first glance of the room around me. It was beautiful. The room was made for acusticts. Golds and brown clothes covered the walls. One wall was completely glass and overlooked a circular medow with a river just visible thought the trees. Another wall was covered completely with CDs, but what I noticed the most was the lack of furniture, especially a bed.

I got up slowly and hoped on one foot towards the CDs. It was amazing. There where CDs from years and years ago. I found the classical music section and quickly searched for my favorites. When I found one that sparked my interest I pulled it out of its slot and examined its cover.

"Hello" a musical voice came from the doorway behind me. I nerely jumped out of my skin. I dropped the CD and spun around. A warm crimson blush crawled in my cheeks when I realized I had been caught snooping. He chuckled and walked over, stoping infront of me before bending over and picking up the droped CD. He flipped it over and examined the title.

"You like Debussy?"

"Only my favorites...My mother use to play it around the house. She always told me it would make me smarted." I could feel my eyes burning as tears threatened to fall at the memory of my mother. Instead I put on a blank face to mask my emotions.

"You miss your mother" It wasn't a question.

He grabbed my elbow and led me over to the sofa where we sat down.

"I miss my mother too" I started to protest, I thought Esme was his mother, but he held up his hand to stop me. "Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was eight. Our mother and father died."

"Oh" That explained why Esme and Carlisle where so young looking.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something important"

"Hmm?"

"Its about Paul" I flinched at his name "Your not going back to him, you can stay here, with my family and I" That was not what I was expecting. I was excepting him to tell me to go to the police, to get in some kind of identity protection service. But he didn't. He couldn't possibly be serious could he? He gauged my reaction and then continued "Carlisle and I are going to talk to him. He will agree to give you up." The thought of the angel in front of me facing the wrath of Paul made me feel nausias.

"No..you cant... Edward, he is dangerous.he'll..he'll..he could hurt you. You can't go. I..I wount let you." My head began to spin.

"Bella" He cupped my face in his two cold stone hands, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I promise, he wont even be able to lay a finger on me"

I tried to shake my head no, but his cold hands still held my face.

"Bella, I promise you, he can not hurt me" Tears where streaming down my face. "Is there anything you need us to bring back for you?"

"I..I dont have anything..." he looked at me quizingly

"Nothing? No clothing? Books? Anything?" I looked down at the floor

" I own only the clothes on my back and my..." I reached up to grab my neckles, but my neck was bare. "Oh no. No" I was frantic. I couldn't have left it there. It was my mothers; she had given it to me the night before the accident. I never took it off, but I had the other night. I had been scared that Paul would want it. He had been short on money and if he saw it he would want to sell it. So I had hidden it under a floorboard under my bed. Edward would never be able to find it. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "My neckles. I left it. I have to get it Edward. I have to."

"Don't worry, just tell me where it is. I can bring it back."

"You don't understand. I hid it. You'll never be able to find it. There is no way for me to explain to you how to find it. I have to go and get it. I can't leave it there."

"Are you sure you could handle going back there?" he asked relicutently. I shook my head fevrently. "Okay then, come on." He stood up and reached for my hand, pulling me up so that I was standing. He resisted laughing when I began to wobble and before I knew what was happening he had swept me up into his arms bridal style. I was super aware of his skin on mine and I couldn't resist laying my head on his chest. He smelled delicious. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the moment. I opened my eyes what I thought was only seconds later, but we where already down stairs. Had I drifted off to sleep? No, I was sure I hadn't. How had he gotten down so swiftly and quickly? I expected him to set me down on my feet, but he did no such thing.

"Edward" Carlisle was suddenly standing right beside us. He gave Edward a brief look when he saw him holding me, but continued soon after. "The family would like to meet Bella before we go."

Edward nodded and headed around the corner, where people where seated on a living room set. Edward walked over and placed me gently down on a sofa and sat down right next to me. I recognized Alice, Jasper, and Esme from earlier, but there where two more people now. A huge man with curly dark hair sat on a loveseat with a model gorgeous blond in his lap.

"Bella, we didn't get to properly introduce each other last time, I'm Esme. I'm very pleased that you are staying with us." She got up and imbraced me in a warm hug that reminded me of the ones my mother use to give me and then sat back down. I looked over and realized that the blonde was glaring daggers at me and I quickly looked down finding a sudden intrest in the wooden floor.

"Stop it Rose." I looked up to see Edward glaring right back at her.

"This is Rosalie and Emmet" Carlisle introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" I mummered still looking down.

"We should probably get going now," Carlisle announced.

"All right! Lets go kick some butt!" Emmet exclaimed. I guess he was coming with us too.

"Emmet!"

"Sorry mom"

"Lets go" Carlisle said again. Edward stood up and again reached his hand out to me. This time I was not surprised when he scoped me up into his arms as if I was lighter than a feather. He carried me to a silver Volvo and placed me in the back seat next to Emmet and he himself went around to the drivers seat. Carlisle sat beside him. Emmet's size mad me nervous, but he seemed nice enough.

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked with concern

"I'm good" I lied. Actually my head had been pounding, but all my instincts told me to show no weakness. I guess it was already too late for that, but after living my whole life on the edge, now was no exception.

"When we get back to the house, I have some pain pills for you" did he know I was lying? I thought I was a exeptionaly good lier. I rested my head against the window and felt my eyes begin to droop. What was with me? I never slept this much.

"Bella?" Edward asked as soon as we where on a main road. "Do you know how to get there?"

I gave him the direction, fear gritting my insides apart every time we took a turn closer. It wasn't long before we where in front of the house.

"Dad""Somethings wrong with her" I han't even relize that I was hyperventalting untill Emmet had sad something. Both Edward and Carlisle turned to look at me. I put my arm across to chest and tried to breath normally.

"Bella, calm down. It will be okay. Edward, Emmet, and I wont let him touch you. I promise" I nodded to head to show him that I heard him. It took a few minutes but I finally got myself under control. The men got out of the car and Carlisle and Emmet headed towards the door. Edward came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? You can stay in the car if you want" I waited a few second before answering so that my words would be true.

"No, I'm Fine"

He sighed and helped me out of the car. Instead of picking me up he mearly put his arm under mine and around my back so that almost all my weight was on him. I was surprised that he seemed to realize that I wanted to have the dignity of facing Paul on my own two feet. We walked up to the door and Carlisle rang the doorbell.


	4. Chapter 4: Bye Paul

Okay, so this one is weird, but whatever :

Enjoy!

* * *

"Its okay Bella, I'll protect you! " Emmet said ruffling my hair. It was such a brotherly act. I had never experienced anything like it before and I wasn't sure how to react. Lucky for me I didn't have time to. Paul slammed open the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you fools that I'm not interested in whatever you're selling? Get off my property before I." He stopped when he saw me, trying to hide myself in Edwards's side.

"What the is going on here"

"Hello Mr. Truman. I am Carlisle Cullen and I wanted to inform you that Bella will be staying with my family and I. We came to collect her stuff" Paul's face turned red and then purple.

"WHO THE DO YOU THIBK YOU ARE YOU !! YOUR NOT TAKING THE GIRL ANYWHERE!" He reached out, as if coming to grab my arm and yank me into the house, but Carlisle and Emmet surprised me by stepping in front of Edward and me, forming a shield.

"Buddy, you caught me in a bad mood" Paul swung a fist at Carlisle. Before I could even blink Emmet's hand caught the punch that had been aimed towards Carlisle's head. Paul screamed out in agony. "WHAT THE ARE YOU!! YOU BROKE MY HAND YOU "

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" Carlisle asked politely, as if Paul had never tried to hit him.

"Like you won't!" Suddenly Paul attacked Carlisle, or at least he tried. Emmet caught him before he could reach Carlisle and twisted his arms behind his back. Paul cried out in pain and then began shouting uninteigable words at Carlisle. They moved aside and Edward guided me into the house. I went straight to my small closet like room and found the loose floorboard. At the bottom, hidden under a few grocery bags and some cloth, my neckles layed. I smiled, relieved when I had it in my hands. The small, silver angel pendent hanging from the chain felt great in my hand. Edward stood over me. I looked up from him where I sat on the floor and smiled.

"It was my mothers," I said admiring it. I looked up at Edward again. He was smiling a soft, gental smile.

"Its beautiful" He said, but he wasn't looking at it, he was looking at me. I blushed and he offered me his hand to get up. I took it and he pulled me off of the floor and led me out of the house, once again supporting all of my weight.

As we exited the house I heard Paul say "Take the stupid girl, she's worthless anyways"

And it was true. I was worthless. So why was this family taking such good care of me? Why where they going through all this trouble for me? I am nothing.

Edward helped me into the back seat and soon we where all on our ways. Before I knew what had happened I had dozed off. I woke up when I heard Edwards voice. "Emmet, you had better be being careful. You don't realize how extremely breakable she is" What was that about? I opened my eyes. It was dark out and we where still in the car. Only when he moved was I aware that my head and half of my body was curled up in Emmet's lap. Well that explains part of Edwards comment I guess. I blushed with embarrassment. I must have fallen over on him in sleep. Emmet looked down when he realized I was awake and laughed at my crimson face. I quickly righted my self back on my own side of the car.

"Sorry" I murmured. Emmet only began laughing harder

"Don't worry about it Bells, your like my sister now!" His nickname struck a chord. My dad had used to call me Bells. It was nice, having Emmet call me Bells that's is. I smiled shyly up at him just as we pulled up to the house. My house now. I was still groggy with sleep and not quite conscious when Edward came around to my side of the car and carefully picked me up, without even asking. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"How did things go?" Esme's voice was familiar.

"Fine." I could feel the vibration of the words in Edwards chest.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy"

"Shh, Esme, please..."

"I told you everything would be okay, didn't I?" Alice's voice was easy to decipher. This whole conversation was confusing me, so I just gave up trying to figure it out and concentrated on the sweet smell of Edwards chest. I hardly felt him move, but I knew we where upstairs when I heard him close the door. I couldn't believe that his parents actually would let him sleep with me, but I wasn't one to complain, I quite liked it. I felt as he laid me down on the sofa. It was very hard to resist the urge to grab hold of his shirt and not let him go. I felt as he pulled a blanket on top of me and then turned the radio onto Clair De Lune very softly. I fell asleep in complete bliss.


	5. Chapter 5: The Meadow

Sorry about all the spelling mistakes yall. I have a problem. I hope this chapter has less. I used spell check 3 times this time, so I'll see if it helps!

(Thanks for reviewing too guys!)

Enjoy!

* * *

_I was in a dark room. Suddenly Paul was there. He switched on a light and grinned evilly. On the floor were Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle, all dead. I started to cry. No this wasn't possible. Paul laughed at me and then hit me across the face. _

_"You worthless little fool" he spat in my face. "You don't deserve to live." _

_Then he had a gun, pointed at my head, I was expecting him to shoot, but he didn't. Instead he turned the gun towards the door. Edward barged through at that exact moment._

_"Bella" he said in panic. There was a loud bang. Paul had shot him "Bella, I'm so sorry" he said, this time in agony. I watched in horror as he fell to the floor, dead. Paul looked at his dead body and began to laugh hysterically. He turned back to me._

_""Now, Your turn"_

"No! NO! EDWARD! PLEASE NO!!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheek.

"Bella. Bella! I'm here. I'm right here. Shh, It will be okay. Everything will be okay. It was just a dream" Edward rocked me back and forth in his arms. Just a dream? It had seemed so real. Oh so very real.

"Edward" I sobbed into his marble chest "He had killed you all. You where all dead. Right in front of me"

"Bella, its okay. Everyone is here. Look Bella. We are all okay" Sure enough every one was gathered in Edwards room.

"Oh Bella" Esme sighed, as if my pain hurt her too.

"Edward, let me take her, you need to go... eat" Carlisle said. Edward was going to leave me?

"No" I cried, "please don't leave me. Don't go Edward" I wrapped my hands around his neck in a death grip. He couldn't leave me.

"Its okay Carlisle. I'm fine. I couldn't be in better control of that right now" His sentence didn't make sense, but the fact that he was staying with me was all that mattered.

I could sense when the rest of the family left, and it was just him and me. He rocked me in his arms until I calmed down, stroking my hair gently. When I stopped sobbing he looked down at me.

"Bella, I'm going to go get you some food. I will be back in two minutes. Will you be okay?" I nodded my head. I could do two minutes. He left right after. I doubted the fact that he could make it back in two minutes. And so I counted. I was at one hundred and eighteen seconds when he walked back into the room, carrying a big tray filled with every kind of breakfast food imaginable. I had smelled and seen all of them before, but not actually gotten to taste them since I was eight. In fact, most mornings I had no breakfast, there was never enough food.

He placed the tray down on the floor, onto a blanket that I hadn't known was there before. He sat down next to the food and motioned for me to come and sit down next to him. I crawled of the sofa and sat across from him.

"Enjoy" he gestured to the food with his hand.

"Thanks" I was ravished and it smelled better than anything I had smelled in a long time (besides Edward) and I dug in. I was so use to filling myself up when I had a chance that I wasn't accustom to stopping when I was full. It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I would be able to have another meal today. I looked up at Edward after swallowing a mouth full of toast.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" His eyes laughed, as if he knew something that I didn't.

"I ate earlier"

"Oh.."

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something" He stared into my eyes. "But not here. May I take you somewhere" I nodded my head. He stood up and helped me to my feet, or foot in my case. He turned around and squatted down

"Hop on"

Was he serious? He turned around to look at me, waiting. I guess so. I jumped onto his back, warping my legs around his waste and my arms around his rock hard neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned.

"With my life"

"Closes your eyes Bella." I obeyed and closed my eyes shut tightly.

As far as I could tell nothing was happening. About a minute later he spoke again.

"Open your eye's Bella." We stood in the trees, looking out into a perfectly circular meadow, flowers covering every square inch. It was beautiful, but I didn't understand. How had we gotten here?

"It's amazing, but I don't understand. Edward, how did we get here?"

"Bella my family and I are different. I think you have the right to know about us before you fully agree to live with us" he had my attention. I had known from the beginning that they could not possibly be normal and I wondered if they where even human at all. I felt silly. How could accuse them of not being human after all they had done for me. Ridicules.

"Bella, my family and I, we aren't...normal." That much was obvious. "What if told you that we weren't even...human" Had I heard right? I couldn't help but grin. So I wasn't crazy.

"Bella, why are you smiling?"

"I had been just been thinking that you couldn't be human. Its nice to know that I'm not insane."

"Aren't you shocked? At least little?" He was the one who looked shocked. I shook my head no.

"Bella" he sighed" You do the opposite of everything I expect from you. You are unpredictable."

"Sorry" I apologized.

"No, don't apologize. I like it" I grinned at him. His mood shifted to serious again. "Aren't you curious of what we are?"

"Just a little bit. It really doesn't matter to me. To me, you're an angel." Whenever I looked into his topaz eyes I couldn't help but tell him everything.

He looked sad, as if I had hurt him.

"Bella, I'm not angel." he looked as if he would be crying, but his eyes didn't water and not one tear fell down his face "I'm not the good guy Bella, I'm a monster. A soulless monster." He turned his head away from me ashamed. "I'm a vampire. A monster. I'm worthless" His words stung. How could he think of himself as anything less than an angel? Even if he was a ... a vampire, it didn't matter to me; he would always be an angel to me. I lifted my hand up tentatively and placed it on the side of his face, turning his head so that he was facing me again.

"Don't you ever say that again?" I told him my voice shaking with a fierce determination. He needed to understand.

"How can you even look at me, knowing what I am?"

"I don't care what you are."

"How can you not. Bella, I'm not human. I can't cry, I can't eat, and I can't sleep" Desperation clouded his every word.

"No coffins I suppose then? How about turning into a bat" I tired to make a joke. He smiled at me, but it was sad and it didn't meet his eyes.

"Aren't you concerned about my diet?" In fact, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"No, I actually hadn't thought about it" I wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"We drink blood" That was not a surprise. "Are you frightened"?

"No, maybe I should be, but I couldn't feel safer with you." He frowned in disapproval.

"You shouldn't feel safe with me Bella. It's not natural. Human instinct is to fear my kind. To stay away from us unconsciously."

"Why?"

"Bella, your blood is tempting to me. My family drinks animal blood, but it does not mean that we are harmless. Every second I'm with you is a constant battle"

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because, you're...you scent it.."

"No" I stopped him. He misunderstood my question. "Why do you drink animal blood? Why resist what comes naturally?"

"I don't want to be a monster" I nodded my head.

"So" I mused, trying again to lighten the mood "Will you melt if you go in the sun?"

It worked. His booming laugh filled the forest.

"No"

"Then lets go sit down." I hoped my way into the meadow. Spinning around to take in the beauty of it all. I looked around and didn't see him. Panic began to set in. Then I realized that he had never left the cover of the trees. I looked at him, begging him to come to me.


	6. Chapter 6:In the Sun

Hey yall!

Sorry I haven't had time to update this week with exams and such.

I'm going to church camp all next week

So sadly there won't be any updates :(

I will try to add another chapter before monday though.

Thanks for reading! And thank you TwilightsNewMoon for being my beta :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward in the sun was amazing.

As soon as the sunlight hit his skin, he began to sparkle, as if thousands of tiny diamonds where imbedded in his skin. Awe filled my face. He stepped back quickly though, concern on his face. He must have mistaken my awe for fear. I could feel my expression fall

"Please come out with me." I begged him. He glided out cautiously again and came over to me. I sat down in the middle of the field and he did the same thing, leaning back on his arms and closing his eyes. His lips began to move so fast that it looked like they where shaking. When I asked him what he was doing he told me he was singing to himself, but it was too low for my human ears to hear.

I marveled at his inhuman beauty. I slowly reached my hand out to him, making sure he knew I was coming, and began tracing the veins in his arms

"You have no idea how that feels," I didn't answer but just continued tracing figures in his arms. All of the sudden he was sitting up, his marvouls arms in his lap. I hadn't even seen him move. He looked striaght into my eyes and I felt lightheaded.

"So mostly everything I know is a myth, isn't it?"

"Pretty much" he said slightly amused "The stories do not include any of the important and true facts"

"Such as?" I asked curious.

"Super strength and speed. Immortality. I never age and I can't die. I can't get hurt, and I can..."

"You can what?"

"I can read minds." I stared at him in horror. He had known every thought I had dreamed about him. He chuckled.

"Except for you that it. It's like everyone else's brain is on FM, but yours is on AM" How reliving.

"Can all of you do that?"

"No." he stated simply, "Vampires carry their strongest human traits over into there new life. I was always good at telling what people where thinking and so now I can read minds.

"Oh, is that all" he laughed at me. "Is that why you were telling Emmett to be careful with me?"

"You were awake?" he accused me.

"Yes" I blushed. I had just given myself away.

"You do not realize how extremely breakable you are do you?" I looked at him confused. I blinked and he was gone, standing on the other side of the meadow.

"As if you could outrun me!" All of the sudden he was on the opposite end of the meadow from where he had previously been.

"As if you could overpower me." He pulled a tree out of the ground at threw it somewhere into the forest. He was suddenly in front of me.

"As if you could stop me. I could crush you, simply by accident" His voice softened and he put his head in his hands and sat down indian style, farther away from me.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was extremely rude of me. Please, forgive me." He didn't move. I slowly crawled over to him, closing the few feet of distance in-between us and crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"Very human" I complimented him. I could feel him grin slightly.

"You seem to bring that out in me" I could stay like this forever. I was in heaven.

"Bella?" He asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes Edward?" "I want to try something." I lifted my head off of his cheats and looked him in the eyes.

"Be very still" I froze making myself as still as stone. He grabbed my face in his marble hands and leaned forward. His cold breath caressed my face. I closed my eyes as I felt his stone cold lips meet with mine. My arms feel limply to my side and I forgot to breath. He pressed his lips harder onto mine and then pulled away. An accomplished grin filled his face. My lips burned where his had met mine.

"You made me dizzy" I accused him jokingly. He grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"It is getting easier all the time. To be around you that is. The first time Esme brought you home I had to leave. I had almost attacked you upon smelling you. You have no idea how you smell to me. It's like no other blood I have ever smelled before."

He leaned in, trailing his lips along my jaw and then down to the nook of my neck, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched and sending shivers down my spine. I could feel him smile against my skin.

"Do you like that?" he asked jokingly

"You have no idea." He chuckled at my use of his exact words.

"Do you think that you do not have the same effect on me as I have on you?"

"I highly doubt it"

"Why is that?" I fidgeted. How could I explain to him the way he made me feel? The way his every touch, every word, every breath excited me? He looked me in the eyes and I spilled my guts to him.

"Your so... so perfect, and I'm nothing. I'm nothing special. I'm ugly and stupid. I always mess everything up. It doesn't make sense for you to even want to be near me."

His emotions changed from hurt to anger, and then to a mix of the two.

"Don't ever think that again. You are everything that I could never be. You are the most beautiful being that ever existed. And do not call yourself stupid. You are one of the most intelligent creatures I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and trust me, I have met a lot of people in my long existence"

I had turned my head away from him, suddenly very interested in a piece of grass, when what he said sparked my interest.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen" he answered automatically. I eyed him suspiciously

"And how long have you been 17?" He smiled crookedly.

"A very long time" That would have to do for now. He looked up at the sky.

"We had better go home now, it is getting late. I haven't had to eat in so long and it is hard to remember that you need a lot of food." It was late. The sun was already setting.

"Its okay" I told him in all honesty, "I normally only eat once a day anyways" And it was true. I wasn't even hungry because I usually only ate lunch. He looked at me disapprovingly.

"Never again." He said very serious. My past, however recent it was, seemed to upset him greatly.

"You will never not eat again." He started into my eyes for a few minutes before standing up, pulling me up with him.

"Up you go" he swung me on his back like a backpack, but in a very gentle manner.

"You can keep your eyes open this time if you want" I thought that was what I wanted until he began to run. The trees whizzed by us, skimming merely centimeters away. I felt nausious, like I was going to be sick. I was sick. I tried to close my eyes and hide my face in the nape of his neck, but it didn't help. I was already sick. My stomach twisted.

"Edward" I murmured in his ear. He stopped suddenly

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No." I moaned, " I think I'm going to throw up. I should have closed my eyes." He peeled me off his back and cradled me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"S'not your fault" He held me tight to his chest. I could feel I was about to throw up and I struggled to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me go. Instead he sat down, sitting me up in his lap. He pulled my hair back as I leaned over in front of him and said hello to my breakfast. I felt a lot better when I was done and blushed when I realized what had just happened.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Bella." He wiped my face off with his shirt and then got up, caring me bridal style, and walked human speed towards the house. We where only about ten minutes away from the house as it turned out.

As we neared the house we saw Emmet and Jasper rolling on the ground, arguing about something. I gasped.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Edward just chuckled.

"No, they do this all the time. I promise they aren't hurting each other." He set me down and took my hand in his, leading me back into the house. As soon as we where in the door Alice was instantly in front of me. She pecked me on the cheek and then hugged me.

"Bella! I'm so excited that you are going to stay! We are going to be like sisters now."

"Alice" Edward warned her. He seemed to think that her closeness would bug me now that I knew what she was, but I liked it. She was being herself. She stuck her tongue out at Edward, winked at me, and then was gone as if she had disapeared.

Esme walked in the room from another doorway.

"Bella, I'm so glad you've decided to stay with us." She walked over and embraced me in a warm hug. Her smile widened when she saw my hand in Edwards.

" Dinner will be ready in a few minutes Bella. Edward, I'm very disappointed in you. You made Bella miss lunch" she smacked his arm, but it was apparent that she was not mad at all.

"Sorry Mom" he beamed.

"Go get Bella cleaned up and then come down so she can eat." I realized how messed up I must look. I hadn't showered in days and my old clothes hadn't been washed. After lying in the grass, getting beat up, and throwing up I was probably very disgusting. I grimaced, but it did not escape Edward's watchful eyes.

"What wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm dirty" I wrinkled my nose and he laughed.

"Edward, its not funny" my anger seemed to make him laugh even harder. I let go of his hand and tried to stomp my way over and up the stairs. Instead it looked more like a hobble and I tripped on the first step. Edward caught me in his arms, laughing uncontrollably and carried me up the stairs. I crossed my arms and pouted the entire way.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It just that you are so cute." he had put me down in his bedroom and I had turned my head away from him, ignoring him. I could hear him trying to resist laughing. He was not very good at it.

"Please Bella" he whispered, purposely blowing his breath into my face. I ignored him and walked over to look out of the glass wall.

"Bella, do not make me come and get you"

"You do not scare me at all. In fact, your not the least bit intimidating!" I stuck my nose up in the air and looked over at him through the corner of my eyes to find him grinning evilly.

"You really shouldn't have said that" he crouched down and his lip curled over his teeth. A playful growl escaped his throat.

"You wouldn't dare" I glared at him. Before I knew what had happened he had pounced and I was airborne, his arms forming an iron cage of protection around me.

We landed on the sofa, tipping it backwards so that we where sitting on the backboard and leaning on the sitting section. He was lying on top of me.

"You where saying?" he asked.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I told him, my sarcasm marred by my breathlessness.

There was a knock at the door and Alice walked in. I blushed and tried to move myself from under Edward. Instead he just readjusted us to that he was sitting Indian style with me in his lap.

"Esme told me that you might need some help getting cleaned up Bella."

"What if I do not want to share?" Edward asked, his grip around me becoming tighter.

"I think its Bella's choice Edward. Would you like to go get cleaned up Bella?"

As much as I didn't want to leave him, I needed to shower.

"Sorry Edward" I said, and laughed at his shocked expression of my betrayal. He let me go and Alice stepped forward, her arms outstretched towards me.

"May I?" I nodded. She was the first one to ask. She scooped me up into her arms and then ran me into an unfamiliar room.

It was a gorgeous shade of blue. A huge King-sized bed with a canopy laid against the longest wall and bookcases lined the wall running parallel to it. Two armchairs faced out the glass wall and two doors on the same side as the bed lead to unknown rooms.

"Bella, meet your new room. New room, meet Bella" she had to be joking


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**_Hey yall! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm not abandoning this story or anything, I just haven't had any time to do anything extra. My summer is so hectic and I only have like 4 free days this summer so yeah. Updates might be a little spaced out, but I'll try my best I promise!_**

**_Thanks for reading though!_**

**_I really appriciate how patcient yall have been with me :)_**

* * *

"My room?" I was speechless.

"Of course! Esme and I fixed it up earlier today. I knew you would be staying, I  
had a vision" A vision? I would have to ask Edward about that later. "So do you  
like it?" She was jumping up and down with excitement, her tiny frame shaking in  
anticipation

"It's amazing" She clapped her small hands together "but I can't except all  
this"  
She stopped bouncing and frowned

"Of course you can! Your part of the family now Bella" I sighed as she took my  
hand and led me over to one of the doors.

"I took the liberty of buying you some clothes! You'll love them" She opened the  
door and I was confronted by a gigantic closet filled to the brim with designer  
clothes. I couldn't see the walls the closet was so full. Shoes in boxes lined  
low shelves. Pajamas, underwear, and other various accessories filled dresser  
drawers. My jaw dropped.

"Oh no. No no no no Alice. I can't, I could never.." Alice stopped me by putting  
a small finger up to my lips.

"Don't worry Bella. Money is not an issue for us here, I promise" she ran over  
and pulled pajamas and underwear out of one of the drawers.

I was too stunned to move and she had to push me to get me out and to the next  
door. It led into a huge bathroom that had a glass shower and Jacuzzi sized bath  
tub. She turned the water on the tub.

"I think it will be easier to take a bath with that cast than it would be to  
take a shower."

Alice helped me bath and then get dressed. She fussed over how skinny I was, but  
I couldn't blame her. All my ribs and bones protruded from my body sharply.  
That's what happens when a person doesn't always get to eat. She argued with me  
about a pair of lacey looking underwear and then helped me slip in a pair of  
cotton pajamas that she had chosen out for me. I tried to ignore the designer  
labels. She sat me down in a fancy cushioned chair and blow-dried my hair for  
me,  
trying to style it perfectly despite the fact that I was going to sleep in a few  
hours. I didn'tâ€™t complain though. I had never been treated like this in my life  
and I sort of enjoyed it. Besides, I wanted to look my best for Edward.

"Perfect" she exclaimed when she was done. She handed me a mirror and I gasped.  
I was surprised at the girl who looked back at me when I looked in the mirror.  
She could not be me. Her hair looked healthy and beautiful, shining unlike it  
ever had ever shone before. Her skin was clean and beautiful, despite the  
various scratches and bruises. Her lips looked fuller and redder than they had  
ever looked and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with joy The girl looked truly  
happy. And I was. I was the happiest I had been since I was a little girl.

"Come on Bella, Edward is mad at me for taking so long." She swooped my up into  
her arms and brought me downstairs into what I presumed to be the kitchen. She  
set me down and then went to join Esme by a stove, trying to figure out how to  
turn off the fire. Edward was what caught my eye though. He had changed clothes  
and was now in black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt that showed off all his  
muscles. His beautiful bronze hair was wet and brushed back out of his eyes,  
but still looked messy. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He  
held my gaze and then suddenly appeared in front of me. He put his hands  
tentivly on my waist and traced my jaw with his nose, taking a deep breath.

"Delicious" he breathed. I felt my self becoming dizzy as he turned his head and  
his lips came to the corner of my mouth. He started to turn so that his lips  
could touch mine. I help my breath in anticipation, but the kiss never came.  
Esme's voice interrupted instead.

"Edward, let Bella eat. She has to be starving"

I was'ntâ€™t until I saw the big plate of steaming food on the table. I felt my  
mouth watering. Edward led me over reluctantly and sat me down and then sat  
right across the table from me. I began to eat and I could feel his eyes on me,  
watching my every move. It made me nervous knowing that he was staring, but I  
continued eating anyways.

I ate until I could eat no more. Esme tried to get a few more bites in me before  
taking away my plate before turning to Edward.

"Edward, its late. You should probably get Bella to bed"

"Yes mother." Edward picked me up and ran up to my room where he set me on the  
edge my bed. I fooled with the edge of my shirt nervously as he just stood there  
looking at me.I looked up him and he was smirking. So I looked down again and  
acted like I hadn't noticed

"Bella"

"Hm?" I responded without looking at him. He kneeled down in front of me and  
tilted my head up to his level with one of his cold white fingers. It burned my  
skin.

"You should lay down and go to sleep now" I couldn't think with him so close  
and I'm sure he knew it. He laughed before standing up so I could clear my mind.  
I crawled under the covers quickly and he walked over to the door to turn off  
the light. I had expected him to leave. I did not expect to feel his cold marble  
body under the covers lying right next to me, his body pressed up against my  
back. He put a cold stone arm around my waist. I stiffened in surprise. I swear I  
heard him chuckle.

"Is this okay?" he asked, clearly a little worried that I didn't want him here.  
But I did. Oh how I did.

"Yes!" I answered a littlee to quick and enthusiastically. This time he let out a  
booming laugh.

"Bella, you are so intriging" I had never been told that before and for a brief  
second I felt as if I were something under a microscope that was being studied.

The feeling quickly disappeared when I felt his lips press a small kiss behind  
my  
ear. I tried to turn over so that I could face him but he wouldn't allow it.  
Instead he just pulled my body in tighter to his own.

"You don't have very good self control now do you?" He asked. I could feel him  
smirking, his lips on the back of my head.I sighed as if I was frustrated.

"I can't help it. You intoxicate me." He chuckled softly. I like how he laughs.  
So I told him so. "I like it when you laugh." He laughed again.

"I can't help it" he stole my words "you make me exuberant" I tired again to  
turn towards him, wanting desperately to see his remarkable face and this time he  
let me. He placed a small kiss on my lips once I had setled. I smiled in  
delight.

"You are absolutly the most gourgouse being to ever walk the face of the planet"

I blushed deep crimson. "I love when you do that" he said, rubbing my cheeks  
with his cold fingers causing me to blush even harder. And then I yawned,  
completly ruining the moment. His mood changed abrubtly and he frowned, creasing  
his berfelt forehead in frustration apparently with himself "I am sorry Bella. I  
was suppose to let you go to sleep, but I dont think I'm helping much. Mabye I  
should leave"

"NO!" I shouted, then blushed realizing what I had done when his frown turned  
upside down and a smile once again covered his lovley face. "I...I m..mean,  
please don't go." It sounded more like a question. He burst out again, his  
musical laughter swirling around the room.

"Do not worry dear, you could not make me leave if you tried" I smiled, pleased.  
"But you really should sleep now Bella" It was my turn to frown.

"I'm not tired,â€ I pouted stubbernly.

"Of course you are Bella" I closed my eyes and felt his granite cold lips press  
against my forhead. I wanted badly to turn my head up so that his lips would  
collide with my own, but I didn't want to make being close to me any harder than  
it  
already was. I needed to be good and so I resisted the temptation.

"Would it help if I sing?" I wasnâ€™t sure how to answer, but it didn't matter  
because he began to hum a beautiful melody in my ear.

I felt myself drifting into sleep when I remember something.  
"Edward?" i asked, my voice slurring with sleep  
"Yes Isabella"  
"Alice told me that she 'saw' that everything was going to be okay, what did she  
mean by that?"  
"Do you remember how I told you that some vampires have special talents?"  
"Mhm" I mumbled  
"Alice can see the future"  
"Oh" that explained things " does anyone else have any special abilities in your  
family"  
"Our family Bella." He corrected me and I smiled, " And yes, Jasper does. He is  
a body reader  
of sorts. He feels others emotions and he can change them. He can make a raging  
crowd of people happy, or make someone who is crying, laugh.  
"Oh" I said again, yawning. Sleep was threatening me.  
"Are you getting sleepy yet?"  
"No" I lied. Edward began humming the same tune in my ear and soon I drifted  
into sleep against my will but completely content.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading yall!!**_


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Ahaha, sorry everyone.

I was editing some spelling stuff in all the chapters, and must have messed up with chapter 4

but it should be better now :D


End file.
